


And Then Some

by sequence_fairy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Only the best good morning blow jobs for our boys, Shyan Secret Santa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: “I’m willing to delay coffee,” Ryan says, and rolls Shane over so he can straddle Shane’s hips. Now he gets to look down at Shane, which is also a novel situation. Here’s to the new decade and getting new perspective, and all that, Ryan thinks. He’d tell Shane about this brainwave, but Shane’s shifting underneath him and it is all kinds of distracting.“How noble of you.” Shane’s hands settle on Ryan’s hips, fingers slipping up under the soft t-shirt Ryan was sleeping in. Shane’s hands spread out against Ryan’s lower back, palms warm against Ryan’s skin.“I’m very noble, excuse you,” Ryan complains.It's late on New Year's Day and they've woken up hungover and Ryan is feelin' frisky.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 32
Kudos: 227
Collections: Shyan Secret Santa 2019, The Ghosts Are Watching





	And Then Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetdameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/gifts).



> Late gift for the Secret Santa, but I feel justified because it's New Year's Day and I wrote New Year's Day smut.

_I'm new years eve, and you're waiting for the ball to drop._  
_And when I'm gone do you think about me._  
_When you dream, do I make the screen._  
_And this love, came so easily._  
_Can you see us shining there, up on the marquee._  
\- [And Then Some - Arkells](https://open.spotify.com/track/7K5eyaXHT7WV95sZYf4vTg?si=T2L35pQiSWqjTf9sPR2rmw)

When Ryan wakes up, the first thing he wants is to drink the entire pitcher of water he knows is in Shane’s fridge. The second thing he wants is to lodge a complaint against the always reliable Los Angeles sunshine. He winces, groans and shoves his head under the pillow he claimed for himself. Beside him, Shane is still asleep, and therefore unaware of the violently bright light streaming in through the slatted blinds neither of them closed when they fell into bed in the earlier hours of this same morning. 

“Awugh,” Ryan says, muffled into his own arms. He kicks off the blankets that are now smotheringly hot and rolls over onto his back, stuffing the pillow under his head as he does. Without his glasses on, Shane’s bedroom ceiling is an indistinct sort of white. Ryan blinks and sighs loudly. If he has to be awake, Shane needs to be as well. It’s mostly his fault that Ryan is in this state anyway. 

(Never mind that Ryan drank all his own drinks all night last night and no one helped him.)

Shane grumbles next to him. Ryan turns his head to look. Shane’s hair is sleep-mussed and sticking up all over the place. Ryan knows that if he put his hands in it, it would feel tacky from the product Shane had put on it the day before. Somewhere, in the recesses of Shane’s room, one of their phones beeps. Ryan’s surprised either phone still has a charge. Maybe they haven’t been asleep as long as he’d previously thought. He can’t check though, because the aforementioned phone is somewhere in the pile of clothes they both threw off before getting into bed.

Shane shifts, and Ryan watches as Shane wakes up. It’s still kind of a thrill for him. They’ve been together since the summer, but after years of will-they, won’t-they, Ryan has learned not to take any moment he has with Shane for granted. 

Shane looks soft like this, blinking sleepily at Ryan. The whole apartment is quiet, like it’s been waiting for them to wake up, too.

“Happy new year,” Shane says, sleep rough and slow. 

Heat kicks in Ryan’s belly. Shane’s voice like that always does it for him. Shane rolls into Ryan a little and smears a kiss against Ryan’s shoulder. Then he’s rolling away and pushing himself up to sitting in a move so fast it makes Ryan’s head spin to watch. 

“Ugh,” Ryan says, closing his eyes. He should not have had that last drink. Probably shouldn’t have had the last three, if he’s being honest. 

“You look like shit.” 

“Shut up, Shane,” Ryan grouses. He yawns and feels his jaw crack. “I need water and tylenol and darkness. How are you so perky?” 

“Well,” Shane starts, drawing it out. Ryan cracks open one eye and aims a flailing hand in Shane’s direction. Just because he left the opening doesn’t mean he has to let Shane take it.

“I said shut up,” Ryan says, and Shane laughs. The bed dips when Shane stands. Ryan lies there and watches as Shane reaches over his head, lacing his fingers together and stretching out his spine. It makes the long lines of Shane’s back arch and Ryan hears Shane’s shoulders pop at the apex of the stretch. 

“Pervert,” Shane says, over his shoulder. 

“You like it,” Ryan answers, and Shane winks. The earlier kick of heat blooms in Ryan’s gut. 

Shane reaches down on the nightstand for his glasses. He pushes a hand through his hair and then slides the clear frames onto his face. “I’m gonna make coffee.” 

“No,” Ryan says, and reaches out, fingers glancing off Shane’s thigh. Shane’s warm from the bed still, and when Ryan flops down, the space where Shane was sleeping is still warm, too. Ryan could snuggle here while Shane makes the coffee, but insistent parts of himself have decided otherwise. 

“No?” 

The plan had been for Shane to fuck him senseless the night before, but the best laid plans are often ruined by over-consumption of free booze and both of them had indulged. Shane had been listing heavily into Ryan when they’d finished climbing the stairs to Shane’s walk up and Ryan had sensibly decided they should both just go to bed. Shane had protested briefly before nose-diving into bed and starting to snore almost immediately. Ryan feels like they didn’t miss anything not doing this last night, but now is the opportunity to make up for at least part of their missed plans.

“No.” 

Shane turns all the way around. Ryan’s there to meet him, kneeling on the bed, hands coming up to draw Shane down into a kiss. Shane comes willingly, one of his hands sliding into Ryan’s hair and the other curling around the back of Ryan’s shoulder. Shane tilts his head, slotting their mouths together better and Ryan shivers into the kiss. 

They break apart, but only far enough to breathe before coming back together. Ryan puts a little oomph into the arm he has around Shane’s neck and grips hard with the other hand that has slid down to Shane’s waist. Shane lets himself be pulled back into bed. They go in a kind of ungainly sprawl, but it’s fine, because the weight of Shane blanketed on top of him is one of Ryan’s favourite things.

“No coffee, eh?” Shane says, when Ryan finally lets him come up for air. Colour rides high on his cheeks, and his eyes are bright behind his glasses.

“Who needs coffee?” Ryan’s voice is muffled because he’s working on sucking a bruise into the side of Shane’s neck.

“Well, you do, usually,” Shane answers, but his voice goes thready when Ryan’s hand on his back pulls him in and rocks their hips together. “Guh.”

Ryan lets his head drop back onto the bed and looks up at Shane. Shane’s eyes slide closed as Ryan arches into him. Ryan loves that when they’re this close, he can see the soft freckles on Shane’s cheeks. It feels like a secret, just for him. No one else spends this much time looking at Shane’s face, Ryan is sure.

“I’m willing to delay coffee,” Ryan says, and rolls Shane over so he can straddle Shane’s hips. Now he gets to look down at Shane, which is also a novel situation. Here’s to the new decade and getting new perspective, and all that, Ryan thinks. He’d tell Shane about this brainwave, but Shane’s shifting underneath him and it is all kinds of distracting.

“How noble of you.” Shane’s hands settle on Ryan’s hips, fingers slipping up under the soft t-shirt Ryan was sleeping in. Shane’s hands spread out against Ryan’s lower back, palms warm against Ryan’s skin.

“I’m very noble, excuse you,” Ryan complains, but he’s still rolling his hips into Shane’s and making them both gasp and Shane’s fingers tighten. Ryan presses one of his hands into the centre of Shane’s chest in order to get some leverage and shifts down against Shane with more intent. It’s enough to make both of them groan. 

Ryan plants one hand beside Shane’s head, and then leans down, enough to brush Shane’s mouth with his own. The kiss is brief, just enough for a taste, and then Ryan’s sliding off Shane and pushing himself back to his feet. Shane’s hands fall down to his sides, and he looks at Ryan. 

Ryan pulls off his shirt, tossing it somewhere behind him. It takes that long for Shane to get the idea and then he’s sitting up and hauling his own shirt off and then kicking his pajama pants down his legs. Ryan flops down onto the bed next to Shane, then re-arranges himself so he’s lounging on the pillows, one hand under his head. 

Ryan isn’t unaware of his effect on Shane, but it’s still gratifying to watch Shane’s gaze skip over his body, catching and snagging in the vee of his hips. Ryan stretches his legs, letting his spine arch and Shane licks his lips. 

“You’re so easy,” Ryan says, when Shane rolls on top of him, bracketing Ryan in with his arms. 

“Are you complaining?” 

“Not as such, no,” Ryan says, suddenly breathless because Shane’s shifted to take him in hand. “Oooh,” Ryan says, when Shane jacks him, slow and dry. “God.” 

Shane smirks. 

“Don’t let it go to your head,” Ryan warns, “it’s big enough already.” 

Shane pulls his hand out of Ryan’s shorts and licks a stripe up the middle of his palm. “Yeah,” Shane says, “keep complaining, Bergara.” 

Ryan sucks in a breath at the now slick slide of Shane’s hand against him. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Ryan asks, knowing he’s goading Shane on and unable to stop himself. 

“Wouldn’t be the same without it,” Shane says, swooping in to press a kiss to the corner of Ryan’s mouth while his hand twists spectacularly and Ryan swears under his breath. 

“I won’t last,” Ryan says, hands coming up to clutch at Shane’s sides. He can feel it already, the coiling heat at the base of his spine, the way his toes want to curl and the thunder of his heartbeat in his ears. 

“Good,” Shane says, right into Ryan’s ear. His voice is still rough, and pitched low. Ryan is helpless to it. 

Ryan comes all over Shane’s hand and stripes his own belly in the process. 

“Looks like I found the right button,” Shane says, looking entirely too pleased with himself. 

“I’ll show you a button,” Ryan snarks. 

Shane lets go of Ryan’s dick and lifts his fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean with what is, in Ryan’s opinion, an unnecessary amount of noise. There’s nothing to be done after that but to tackle Shane over onto his back. Shane goes with a minimum of fuss and barely a sound. 

Ryan’s already swallowing him down as he’s tugging off Shane’s boxers. 

That’s when Shane makes the noise Ryan loves the best. The punched out hoarse recitation of Ryan’s name is broken in the middle when Ryan relaxes his jaw and takes as much of Shane as he can. It’s a lot, Shane’s dick, but Ryan loves the feel of it, heavy on his tongue. He knows he’d happily choke on it, and bring himself to tears and cannot, for one moment, be ashamed of that thought. He pulls back a little, hand coming up to cover what Ryan can’t comfortably keep reaching with his mouth and makes it sloppy because Shane’s just as into that as he is.

Shane’s hands slide into Ryan’s hair with a scalp-pricking grip, and Ryan hums around the cock in his mouth. Shane pulses in his mouth, and Ryan smirks. Shane thinks he’s so unaffected, and Ryan would pull off and make some stupid comment about who is getting a big head now except Shane’s thighs are shaking next to Ryan’s ears and Ryan, contrary to popular belief, is not actually a sadist. He hollows out his cheeks, bobs his head and slides the fingers of his free hand down in behind Shane’s balls. 

Shane’s fingers tighten in Ryan’s hair. It’s all the warning Ryan gets and far more than he needs. Shane comes down his throat. Ryan sucks him through it, gentling the pressure until it’s nearly nothing and Shane’s grip changes from pulling him closer to softly shoving him away. 

“Happy New Year,” Ryan says, resting his head on Shane’s thigh and looking up the long length of him. Shane’s got one arm thrown over his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Shane says, and lifts his other hand to flap at Ryan. Ryan smiles, and then rolls himself to standing. 

“Coffee?” 

“Only if you’re making it,” Shane says. He lets out a long breath. “I need a minute.” 

“Getting fragile in your old age?” 

“Fuck you,” Shane says, but he’s laughing through it. 

“You wish,” Ryan retorts. 

“You know I do,” Shane says with a wink, utterly shameless.

Ryan throws up his hands and pads out of the bedroom and down the hall. 

“We wear clothes in this house!” Shane calls after him. “Obi doesn’t appreciate having to look at your naked ass!” 

“At least I have an ass to look at!” Ryan yells back and flips Shane off, even though he knows Shane can’t see. It’s the principle of the thing, you see.

Obi looks at him reproachfully from where he’s camped out on the back of the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come and chat with me about my fic on [tumblr](http://sequencefairy.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/warpspeed_chic).


End file.
